A Violet's Wrath
by Doritopaw101
Summary: Au: Violetpaw hated being hated by Shadowclan she was going to show them she was strong and was going to whip them all in to shape however she liked and no matter the cost. Evil Violentshine/star au!
1. Chapter 1

**Leader:** Rowanstar - ginger Tom

**Deputy:** Tigerheart - dark brown tabby Tom

**Medicine cat:** Puddleshine - brown Tom with white splotches

**Warriors:**

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Snakepaw

Juniperclaw - black Tom Apprentice: Whorlpaw

Strikestone - brown tabby tom

Needletail - sliver gray she-cat

Stonewing - white tom

Grassheart - pale brown tabby she-cat

Scorchfur - dark gray Tom with slashed ears Apprentice: Flowerpaw

Pinenose - black she-cat

Slatefur - sleek,gray tom

Violetshade - white she-cat with black splotches with purple eyes

**Apprentices:**

Snakepaw - honey-colored tabby she-cat

Whorlpaw - gray and white tom

Flowerpaw - sliver she-cat

**Queens:**

Snowbird - pure white she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Gullkit - white she-cat, Conekit - white and gray tom and Frondkit - gray tabby she-cat)

Sleekwhisker - golden-yellow she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Halfkit- white and black she-cat and Clawkit - golden tom)

**Elders:**

Oakfur - small brown Tom

Ratscar - scarred, skinny dark brown tom

* * *

"Wake up" Violetpaw woke a start, she quickly licked her shoulder cleaning up all the blood. She was glad she was alone the other apprentices must be out training.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the pine branch for a clan meeting" Rowanstar's voice made her tail tingle with excitement 'this is it'

She quickly padded out but was quickly smacked down by Needletail "Glad to see your excited Violetpaw" Violetpaw shook her pelt "Of course I am it's my warrior's ceremony" she glanced to the nursery spotting Snowbird's kits playfighting, she hoped she could mentor one of them.

Needletail nudged her over to the crowd of cats "Come on" she said dryly

Violetpaw sat down with Needletail on her right and Strikestone on her left.

"I've gathered you all here to have us gain a new warrior Violetpaw please step forward"

Violetpaw did so standing tail her tail straight "Needletail are you satisfied with Violetpaw's training?" Rowanstar's voice had the slight bit of venom when he said Needletail's name but Needletail didn't seem to pick up on that.

"I am Rowanstar"

Rowanstar's gaze turned on Violetpaw "Violetpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do" Violetpaw mewed proudly she choose to stay in Shadowclan while her brother Twigpaw went to Skyclan to be with their father Hawkwing and Alderheart went along to fill in their medicine cat role.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give your warrior name, from this day forward you shall be known as Violetshade"

"Violetshade Violetshade Violetshade"

Violetshade ignored the cats cheering her name she spotted Mapleshade looking at her with pride and that was what she needed. But just because she was a warrior didn't mean she would stop training at least at night anyway.

* * *

**I've decided to use my tumblr to post some of my stories on there and on here and for my art so you can see what I think the warriors charaters look like and other stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

Violetshade dug her claws into the ground she was stiff she wanted to move but she couldn't until she was told she could. Mapleshade walked around her saying nothing like she was on a vigil as well, but all the while she did this with a proud smrik something Violetshade saw often. Mapleshade she was best apprentice she trained, and always adding she was better and more loyal then the traitors.

She saw the clan waking up she turned her gaze from Mapleshade to the sky. She felt Mapleshade's scent disappear she realized why when she heard Needletail mew bluntly "You can talk now Violet it's over" she shook her pelt "So glad" streathing her legs Needletail flicked her tail padding past her "Come on you should see Sleekwhisker's kits and grab a mouse" Violetshade quickly snagged a mouse then followed her fomer mentor over to the nursey.

She spotted Sleekwhisker in the coner resting her head on he rpaws she looked peaceful which is something she rarely sees on a cat like Sleekwhisker. The golden queen opened one of her forest-green eyes "Come to feed me or see my little darlings" she said dryly Violetshade rolled her eyes then dropped the mouse at Sleekwhisker's paws "Both your royalness" she said as Sleekwhisker took a bite from the mouse "Sarcassm Violetshade really" Violetshade only sat by the queen's nest in silence.

Sleekwhisker moved her tail to revael two bundles nuzzling her belly "This one" pointing to the golden tom with her tail "is Clawkit" she pointed to the other "and this is Halfkit" Violetshade nodded "Good names hope I can mentor one of them if I don't get any of Snowbird's kits"

—-Line Break—-

Violetshade jumped over a log chasing a brown rodent before it got to a tree. She quickly bit into its neck "Finally" she muttered to herself. She didn't realize she was near the SKyclan border until she heard someone call to her "Violetpaw".

Violetshade turned her head to see her littermate Twigpaw.

Twigpaw bounded over to her with a smile she rested her chin on her head. If there was one thing Violetshade hated is was that Twigpaw was a lot taller then her. "It's Violetshade and What are you doing here?" Violetshade demanded but Twigpaw didn't seem fazed he responded calmly "I was hunting I'm getting ready for my warrior assesment soon and I saw you so why not say hi" Violetshade rolled her eyes "Well you did now bye" she turned picking up her squirrel but Twigpaw rushed next to her "How are things in Shadowclan" Twigpaw asked Violetshade knew she wasn't leaving this conversation that easily so she rolled with it.

"Fine, Sleekwhisker had her kits and Snowbird's are growing fast" she flicked her tail "How's Skyclan and Alderheart" Twigpaw sat down "Things are going good so far Hawkwing is fun to be around and he and Alderheart are my dads now"

Violetshade picked up a scent "Twigpaw I think you should go" Twigpaw looked confused "Why?" Violetshade pointed to the tom behind her brother with her claw.

Twigpaw turned his to face the tom "Sandynose" Sandynose gazed from her to Twigpaw his lips curled in a snarl "What is going on here"


	3. Chapter 3

Violetshade stared at the light brown tom who was staring down her brother "Well I'm waiting"

Violetshade dug a claw in her pad dealing with the pain in silence she then stood lifting her paw like she was hurt "I'm so sorry sir Twigpaw saw me injured and she was trying to help" Twigpaw saw what she was doing and nodded to Sandynose.

"She's an enemy cat Twigpaw" Sandynose growled Violetshade stepped forward faking her limb well "I'm his littermate are you going to punish him for showing some compassion"

Sandynose looked ready to reply but was cut short "Violetshade what's happening" Strikestone was alone thank Starclan

"We here clanmate is lets go Twigpaw" Twigpaw mouthed a goodbye then disappeared into the bracken.

Violetshade licked her pad than grabbing her squirrel than padding away "Do I even ask what that was?" Strikestone called

Violetshade chuckled "Nope"

—-LINE BREAK—-

"And Pinenose and Violetshade" Tigerheart called assigning the last of the patrols

'Great' Violetshade thought she didn't want to be near the black she-cat.

"I'll lead" she called to the others leading them out of camp.

She divided them in pairs with Pinenose far away from her as possible. She stepped lightly catching the scent of mouse she moved quickly killing it instantly.

"Could've done better"

Violetshade barely fought the urge to rip the she-cat in too she turned her head giving the Fox-heart a death glare "I didn't ask for your opinion Pinenose"

Pinenose snorted padding up and poking her mouse "Scrawny" she turned away and disappeared into the bushes

Violetshade hissed digging then burying her kill. 'Save your anger' she heard Mapleshade mew in her ear making her curl her tail in delight "Oh I will" she unsheathed her claws "and when the time is right she'll get excatly what she deserves"

* * *

**Violet can be a real jerk to Twig but she'll take a hit to help him. **

**Violet wants to figure out how to kill a cat(Pinenose) with her eyes alone **

**Thoughts **

**Comments**

**Ideas**


	4. Chapter 4

"Again" Violetshade hissed not giving Frondpaw a time to think as she lunged at her apprentice. Two moons ago Rowanstar announced her warrior name and her getting Frondpaw as an apprentice as well as Pinenose getting Gullpaw and Tawnypelt getting Conepaw since Snaketooth got her warrior name.

The only reason her claws were sheathed were because she was surrounded by other warriors and not training alone.

"Violetshade" Tigerheart mewed curtly jumping from the tree stump he was sitting on.

She stopped when she held Frondpaw down her paw on the young cat's chest "Yes Tigerheart" she said as polite as possible even though she would rather slice his muzzle.

"You shouldn't be so rough" nudging her away from Frondpaw making Violetshade roll her eyes "She's been training for two moons Tigerheart she's used to my training methods"

Frondpaw shook her pelt "I'll be ready this time let's go again" Violetshade liked this apprentice she got into her training well and was proving herself well since Frondpaw had almost beat Flowerpaw and Snaketooth.

"See she's fine" she lead Frondpaw away from Tigerheart spotting Tawnypelt and Conepaw "Hey can we practice with you guys?" she mewed getting Tawnypelt's attention. She knew she should stay on Tawnypelt's good side if she was to be leader one day she was a senior warrior and having her support would help her greatly.

Tawnypelt nodded "Conepaw practice the move I taught you on Frondpaw" Conepaw nodded circling his sister. "Best two out of three" Violetshade said holding two claws on one paw and three claws on the other.

Conepaw was trying to use the Front Paw Blow but Frondpaw was ready for that who ducked under her littermate nipping at his legs. She trained Frondpaw past that already and was teaching her Badger defense she knew Frondpaw wasn't ready for the advanced version of it...yet but Frondpaw knew the Underbelly Slash which she was glad for. She always felt like Tigerheart was watching her when Mapleshade said not to let Tigerheart see her train Frondpaw she wasn't kidding, he watched their training like a hawk catching a mouse. Tigerheart was an old Dark forest trainee so he knew the battle styles of the Dark forest which made her worry and made her want to train Frondpaw alone most of the time.

"Frondpaw's coming along well from the two moons you have been training her" Tawnypelt commented

Violetshade puffed out her chest "I want my apprentice to exceed all exceptions and be the best warrior she can be"

Tawnypelt nodded with a slight chuckle "I'll have to make sure Conepaw can keep up if that's the case" Tawnypelt gazed at Violetshade "You are shaping up from that rouge kit Needletail found why?"

"I'm a proud Shadowclan warrior and will do anything for my clan, being in a clan like this showed that I can have the great life of a warrior serving my clan till the day I die"

Tawnypelt smiled then turned back to the apprentices "Good answer"

* * *

"Well done" Violetshade mewed as Frondpaw carried her two fat frogs

"Thanks Violetshade it's from your great teaching" Frondpaw replied through her kill

Violetshade smiled Frondpaw progress spread through the clan over the past few moons and Sleekwhisker said at this rate Frondpaw would be a warrior any day now.

Violetshad's reputation grew seeing as how she always went out of her way to be on every patrol no matter if it was the Dawn patrol or Dusk patrol. Rowanstar gave her praise for Frondpaw's progress as did Snowbird Frondpaw's mother. Halfkit and Clawkit were growing strong Violetshade hoped she could mentor one of them but with her paws filled with Frondpaw it wasn't going to happen unless she sped it up.

She had just been on hunting patrol with Rowanstar, Grassheart and Stonewing. She and Frondpaw waited for the others to get back resting their prey at their paws.

"What are you going to teach me next Violetshade?" Frondpaw asked

"You've learned everything a Shadowclan cat should learn beside that one move I taught you I'll have to ask Rowanstar or Tawnypelt"

Frondpaw seemed fine with that response when she gazed into the sky.

"Glad to see you two did well" Rowanstar mewed with Stonewing and Grassheart beside him all carrying prey.

"Rowanstar I say a nest of squirrels on our way over here we should tell the next patrol" Frondpaw mewed as they walked back

Rowanstar nodded thoughtfully "Grassheart, Stonewing Frondpaw you all go ahead" he ordered the cats obeyed heading into the camp. Rowanstar turned his gaze to Violetshade "Your apprentice is exceeding normal exceptions you did well" Violetshade nodded "I want Frondpaw to be a warrior Shadowclan can be proud off..like me" she muttered the last part but she knew Rowanstar heard her she made it sound like she felt insecure about her place in the clan.

"Well Violetshade you are an honorable warrior that Shadowclan is very proud of which is why I'm asking if you think Frondpaw ready to be a warrior"

* * *

**The next chapter will be very different and might make people uncomfortable just a warning. **

**Thoughts**

**Comments**

**Ideas**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter tackles a strong theme if you are not comfortable with it don't read **

**You've been warned**

* * *

"Frondstripe Frondstripe Frondstripe" the clan cheered

The newly made Frondstripe puffed her chest in pride her littermates looked at her with envy and a little hint of jealousy

Violetshade smiled she worked better than she thought Frondstripe aced her assessment with no sweat making Rowanstar's jaws drop with how fast she did it.

"I also know that Sleekwhisker's kits are ready to be apprenticed"

Violetshade looked from the comer of her eye to see Sleekwhisker licking her kits clean,stifling a chuckle when she heard Clawkit whine to his mother about being clean. She saw Juniperclaw nudge Halfkit forward with Strikestone nudging Clawkit, the two fluffballs were shaking in their pelts as they gazed up at Rowanstar.

"Halfkit you have reached six moons and are ready to be apprenticed your mentor shall be Violetshade"

Violetshade purred as she padded up knowing this was going to happen with her good status in the clan and with Frondstripe being a warrior, as well as asking Rowanstar and playing good girl in his eyes. She had been a lot of that recently, but not to the extent of affection towards him didn't need Tawnypelt on her back.

"Clawpaw shall be mentored by Snowbird"

Violetshade could see Sleekwhisker dig her claws into the ground but uttered nothing then disappeared into the nursery.

(LINE BREAK)

"Strikestone, Juniperclaw and Sleekwhisker go check the Riverclan border and Stonewing take a hunting patrol pick whichever cats you like" she jumped from the rock she had been sitting on and padded over to Needletail plopping down beside her purring slightly as she felt her mentor groom her pelt "Tired Violet" she muttered a yes

Tigerheart seemed to be distant from the clan ignoring his duties as deputy and not being around in general which worked in her favor she stepped up before anyone else could and had been playing deputy for half a moon now some called her the better deputy who had time for her clan unlike a certain someone she thanked Strikestone for helping spread that, but it speaked for itself really.

"She'll shape just like Frondstripe" Needletail mewed in her ear as she finished grooming her "Oh I know she will I just wish Clawpaw was mentored by you, Juniperclaw or Strikestone or Cloverfoot" Needletail muttered in agreement Cloverfoot was becoming a useful cat to her so she would use Cloverfoot as much as possible to her cause. Snowbird was too soft of a cat but she could prove useful to her.

_Utilize any cat who'll follow you_ Mapleshade had said she would always follow her mother's advise, she had called Mapleshade her mother for a while and the older she-cat didn't seem to mind.

"Come along Halfpaw I want to show you the territory then your starting battle training I asked Frondstripe to train with us later" She heard Halfpaw mew an okay and followed close behind her.

Violetshade came to a halt stopping Halfpaw with her tail "This is the border we have with Skyclan we stay on our side and they stay on theirs" Halfpaw nodded sniffing the scent-line.

"You don't love me" Violetshade's ears perked as she heard a familiar voice _Finleap_ by the scent she could smell Twigbranch as well. "Halfpaw stay here and don't move" She mewed sternly Halfpaw nodded obediently landing on her rump tail curled over her paws '_I'll have to work on her confidence a little' _

Violetshade stepped into Skyclan territory she quickly went to the trees staying to the shadows she stood on a thick branch then loomed over the cats below her.

"Of course I love you" Twigbranch said legs shaking head lowered in submission "Then why aren't you pregnant" Finleap retorted stepping closer teeth bared in a snarl "Finleap I don't want kits I'm a tom please understand" Twigbranch said whimpering a little

Violetshade lashed her tail in fury _what in the name of Starclan was this?! _"What do you think it is my dear kit" Mapleshade said simply sitting next to her her fluffy white tail curling around her.

"Oh don't tell me your still in this phase" Finleap said in disbelief "It's not a phase Finleap I am a tom but that doesn't mean I don't love you" Twigbranch said

Violetshade fought the urge to jump on Finleap who shook his head thrusting his muzzle into her brother's face "No Twigbranch your a she-cat your brain is just playing tricks on you" he said this as soft and gentle as possible "Being in the nursery will fix that" Twigbranch whimpered "No it won't I'm a tom Finleap" the brown tom seemed to have lost his patience as he raised a unsheathed paw slashing Twigbranch's face knocking her into the tree Violetshade was hiding in

_'oh no he did not'_ Violetshade hissed to herself in rage. Twigbranch got up but stayed low to the ground padding over and licking his cheek "Yeah your right I'm sorry for being foolish dear" Finleap smiled wickedly "I knew you would come to your sensing sweetie" he licked her ears "Let's go back to camp, and if anybody asked you got into a tussle with a Shadowclan apprentice" Twigbranch nodded padding beside side her mate.

Violetshade jumped from the tree not making a sound as he rushed back to Shadowclan territory. She told Halfpaw to follow her not giving a reason why

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Halfpaw asked

"Yes I did Halfpaw and it was just _perfect_" she said gritting her teeth

* * *

**_#BurnFinleap_ right?**

**Thoughts **

**Comments**

**Ideas**


End file.
